The human palate consists of two portions, the hard palate and the soft palate. The hard palate underlies the nasal cavity, whereas the soft palate hangs like a curtain between the mouth and the nasal pharynx. The soft palate is a backward continuation of the hard palate. The free margin of the soft palate connects on each side with two folds of mucous membrane. In the mid-line the margin extends into a finger-like projection known as the uvula.
Snoring is produced by vibration of the uvula, the vibration being caused by turbulence in the air drawn in through the nose of the sleeper. The article of the present invention is adapted to be inserted into the nose in a position in which it does not interfere in any way with normal breathing, but which creates a laminar rather than a turbulent air flow through the nose of the sleeper to prevent vibration of the uvula, and thereby to prevent snoring.
The article of the invention is light in weight, and it can be worn comfortably without the wearer even being aware of its presence. Moreover, the article may be produced and sold at minimal cost to be readily disposable after each use.